Enredados Hilos de Amor
by hatihati-chan
Summary: ¡Detenida de forma temporal!... Enredados Hilos De Amor :La ficticia historia tiene comienzo antes de la 4ta Guerra ninja, Jiraya tiene un peculiar regreso a konoha, para advertir de un enemigo, que confunde los hilos del amor, para llevar un plan a cabo en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

EL amor enredado en formas de Hilo  
(El destino del mundo reposa en tus brazos )

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto**_

 _ **Espero les guste la temática y me apoyen con este finc**_

 _ **Observaciones :**_

 _ **Cuando la letra este en negrita es porque hablan**_

 _ **Y en cursiva piensan**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten y cualquier pregunta, no duden en formularla**_

 _ **(Cabe decir que no se aceptan insultos, si criticas constructivas, que son muuuy diferentes )**_

 **Espero le guste :D**

Capitulo 1 : El comienzo

Antes que se diera por iniciada totalmente la Cuarta Guerra ninja, se encontraban en una habitación secreta ubicada en el sótano de la torre Hokage , el katsekage , la hokage, Temari, kakuro,Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru

Cabe decir que los dos últimos todavía no descubrían que pintaban ellos en aquella surrealista reunión

Naruto como siempre no se pudo contener y expuso la duda generalizada de la habitación

¿Erosennin, tú estabas muerto, que rayos sucede, Detebayo? Pregunto con ojos oscurecidos por la desconfianza y el posible cruel engaño del pudiese estar siendo victima

 **¡Bueno pequeñajo más respeto con tú mentor!** Exclamo el peliblanco exaltado a su pupilo

A Naruto al escuchar ese conocido reclamo y tono de voz para el, se le humedecieron los ojos, allí estaba el hombre que extrañaba en silencio, que al recordar le causaba una amarga nostalgia al comprender que jamás volvería a extenderle una paleta de helado en sus más oscuros días

Tsunade, saliendo de su estado de shock inicial, y haciendo acopio de toda su actitud de Hokage le exigió a Jiraiya una explicación detallada de lo que sucedía

 **-Bueno primero quiero aclarar que yo si morí , pero se me ha concedido la oportunidad para poder advertirles de algo , que es trascendental para el futuro, bueno es un poco complicado porque no tiene que ver con la guerra, ni con enemigos, más bien con sus vidas sentimentales**

 **\- ¿Jiraiya sabes que obaasan jamás te corresponderá verdad? Comento algo extrañado el rubio**

 **-Mocoso cállate si no quieres quedar inconsciente hasta que termine la guerra, le amenazo una molesta Tsunade**

 **Cofcof , no tenemos mucho tiempo, verán un extraño del cual no se su identidad a cambiado el flujo del tiempo para que las cosas no suceden como tienen que ser y esto traerá problemas mayores en un futuro, suena ridículo pero lo que el quiere cambiar es** ,( Jiraiya de un movimiento rápido del cual solo se percato shikamaru y temari miro a Naruto, Hinata y Gaara ) **una posible relación sentimental  
supongo que esta le impedirá en un futuro llevar algún oscuro plan a cabo, puede ser ellos o algún hijo de estos **

_Esto es problemático, ¿no será un posible triangulo amoroso que provoque un guerra,o sí? Se pregunto a sí mismo el Nara_

Temari al dilucidar de qué podía ir eso por la miradita del peli blanco, pregunto

 **-En aquella relación sentimental de la que habla quienes son los implicados ¿por qué pidió hablar precisamente con los que estamos aquí?**

 **-Que pregunta más difícil, bueno todos están implicados de cierta forma, pero si yo se los contase no lo podrían creer, por lo cual quiero realizar un Jutzu con el cual los puedo mandar provisionalmente a ese posible futuro**

 **La pregunta aquí es ¿están dispuestos?**

 _¿Y yo que hago aquí? Pensaba algo nerviosa la olvidada Hinata en una esquina de aquel salón_

 _¿Quizás sea temari la implicada con ese tal Nara?pensaba otro olvidado Gara_

 _ **¿Bueno pero nos podía adelantar algo no?**_ Pregunto kankuro que hasta ese momento había permanecido en un profundo mutismo procesando algunas cosas

 **-Pues es una pareja de un hombre y una mujer**

A todos les calló una gotita estilo anime al escuchar aquello

 **Jiraiya no me jodas, ¡todos ustedes vayan a prepararse los quiero aquí en media hora!, bueno katsekage usted y sus hermanos tienen la elección de decidir.**

Todos fueron a preparar su armamento ninja y alguna que otra muda para cambiarse durante el viaje

 **.-bueno viejo amigo ahora puedes hablar con tranquilidad ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

 **Te has vuelto perspicaz con el tiempo no Tsunade?**

 **Más vale diablo por viejo que por diablo, no?**

 **-jaja esta bien, no se quien es pero quiere evitar que esta pareja se quede junta, yo sospecho que es por algún hijo que ha de nacer con algún tipo de poder especial dentro de él**

 **Okey confiare en ti Jiraiya yo también iré a aquel futuro**

 **¿estas segura?, ahora eres Hokage podría ser peligroso**

 **En vísperas de guerra nada es seguro, lo deberías recordar**

 **Pero leidy Tsunade no puede dejar su puesto a la deriva, lo se shizune cállate y espera**

A la oficina de la hokage entro un enmascarado peliplata que lucía algo extrañado por ser llamado de forma tan repentina y escoltado por un ambu, pero si lo pensaba bien quizás era algo importante y no querían contar con su retraso

En ese momento la Hokage le comunico lo que sucedía al hatake y lo dejo a cargo de la aldea por tiempo indefinido junto a shizune y les dio un discurso de como juntos trabajando hombro a hombro debían trabajar para proteger la aldea y el mundo ninja

Y tan quitada de la pena como siempre, dijo que ella iría por sake, antes de partir de misión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Enredados Hilos De Amor´

(El amor a veces es como el aire, crees conocerlo pero lo confundes con oxigeno)

Les agradezca a las personas que comentaron la historia en especial y también a los que la leyeron

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de kishimoto**_

 _ **Espero les guste la temática y me apoyen con este finc**_

 _ **Observaciones :**_

 _ **Cuando la letra este en negrita es porque hablan**_

 _ **Y en cursiva piensan**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten y cualquier pregunta, no duden en formularla**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios, porfavor**_

 **Espero le guste :D**

Ya estaban todos listos para la realización del jutzu, por lo cual Jiraya lo hizo sin avisarles de forma previa.

Los siete solo vieron una brillante luz que les cejo y luego se encontraban en lugares conocidos, pero distintos de alguna manera, el grupo se dividió en dos partes, en una de ellas estaba, Kankuro Hinata, Tsunade y Gaara en el otro, Jiraya, Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari

El primer grupo se encontraba cercano al lugar donde Gaara tuvo su particular pelea con Naruto y empezó a cambiar su actitud, mientras el segundo grupo se encontraba un día de aquel lugar, camino a la aldea de Suna

Con el primer grupo:

Gaara aparte de sorprenderse por los recuerdos que le traía a su mente aquel lugar también lo estaba porque luego de salir de su shock inicial se dio cuenta que tenía sobre él un liguero peso, por lo cual bajo su mirada pausadamente y se percato que aquel peso era perteneciente a una persona de cabellos azulados, que se en encontraba entre la semi inconsciencia

Mientras los dos personajes restantes se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, kankuro inconsciente en su totalidad y la Hokage miraba con cierto extraño brillo en sus achocolatados ojos a los dos shinobis, sin que ellos se percatasen

 _(Que cómoda almohadita es tan reconfortante y tiene un exquisito olor sándalo, pensaba algo ida Hinata_

Gaara que por una extraña razón que él no comprendía decidió esperar hasta que la chica despertara, para levantarse, empezó a sentirse algo extraño, cuando la joven sin darse cuenta empezó a estrujar su chaleco

 _(Haber, yo iba a una extraña misión en la cual viajaríamos a un futuro es obvio que esto no es una almohada ¿entonces qué es?_

Cuando a Hinata algo le hizo clic en su cabeza, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró hipnotizada con unos felinos ojos turquesa, pero todo signo de hipnotismo paso muy pronto al darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre nada más ni menos que Subaku no Gaara, el Kage de suna

Al cual si no estaba todavía media atontada, tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo cual repaso la situación y se encontró sobre el pecho de este, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada mirando los ojos del chico y con las manos empuñadas sujetando su chaleco

 _ay no, porque a mí, ¿Que acaso no podía caer, junto a una piedra o como una persona normal en la tierra o si?_

 **Etoo… yo o o he, lo siento Katzekage Sama, no sé cómo termine a aa aquí,** decía la chica mientras cuidadosamente se ponía de píe

 **No le des importancia, ¿lo que me pregunto es donde están los demás?, porque aquí solo somos cuatro personas**

 **¡Aaarggg! ¿Dónde estamos?** Preguntaba un recién incorporado kankuro, sobándose la cadera con una cara de pocos amigos

La Hokage algo fastidiada por que el muchacho había interrumpido a esos dos no le quedo más que unirse al grupo

 _Mocoso imprudente, y yo que quería comprobar el disparate de Jiraya_

 **¿Estáis todos bien?, Katsekage, kankuro , Hinata**

 **Si Hokage sama,** contesto una apenada Hyuga

 **Si,** fue la cortante respuesta de Gaara

 **¿Qué a nadie más le dolió el aterrizaje, a lo que sea?, por lo que es a mí, me duele hasta el alma**

La Hokage y el Katzekage lo miraron de forma algo extraña, hasta que recordaron que a ellos no les dolía pues, la mujer se reponía con inhumana facilidad y el katzekage era protegido por su defensa de arena

En cambio Hinata se había puesto a pensar algo a penada

 _A los kages es normal que no les pasara la gran cosa, ya que son muy fuertes, pero a kankuro sama y a mí ,si , bueno yo caí en la almohada, ay ay que digo, más respeto con el Katzekage hina. Pobre kankuro_

Kankuro se sintió algo anormal, pues la Hokage lo miraba extrañada, su hermano mantenía su postura hermética con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la que parecía ser la frágil chica, no tenía síntomas de dolor

Pero a su rescate la joven hablo: **Kankuro sama, tome acepte estas pomadas son bastante eficaces para los hematomas**

 **Muchas gracias, pero te dejare un poco,** Comentó el chico, por si la joven tenía algún feo golpe y ella prefirió no comentar que no le había pasado nada gracias el pelirrojo y se anoto internamente el agradecerle

Tsunade hablo: Bueno **he podido sentir algo de chacra de Jiraya a sique deberemos ir donde él, pero primero debemos ir por suministros, si les parece bien yo iré con kankuro. Ya que no sabemos qué peligros pueden presentarse y ustedes como luchadores de largo y corto alcance hacen un buen equipo**

 **-Hai Hokage sama**

 **\- Nos juntaremos en este lugar entonces, acotó Gaara, en forma de afirmación**

 **Hai, respondieron kankuro y Tsunade, antes de irse**

 **Gaara sama ¿cree sea necesario cazar algunos peces, para cuando vuelvan?**

 **Mmm, me parece que sí**

 **Cerca de este lugar hay una cascada**

 **Te sigo,** De camino a la cascada , Hinata empezó a notar la ausencia en la mirada de Gaara, pero resolvió dejarlo, después de todo en la situación en que se encontraban era meritoria para pensar, pero supo que algo anormal le sucedía al no verlo parar al llegar a la cascada

 **Katzekage sama le llamo,** en más de una oportunidad, algo desesperada por no encontrar respuesta y ver dolor en los ojos de este, por lo cual si pensarlo, grito

 **Gaara que te estoy hablando, para de una vez**

El pelirrojo al escuchar aquella voz, salió de sus pensamientos, los cuales se trataban básicamente en cuando era una máquina de matar y como todavía mucha gente se aterrorizaba ante él, y no pudo, evitar pensar que Aquella Joven de nombre Hinata y Naruto eran los únicos que le habían hablado de esa forma, pues los que no le hablaban con temor, lo hacían con extremo respeto por su cargo

La chica al obtener la atención de Gaara empezó a ponerse nerviosa, al pesar la evidente falta de respeto con la que había hablado, al ser este el katzekage, y un evidente sonrojo subió a toda su cara

 **Eto to eh ka ka katzekage sama, yo lamento haberle hablado de aquella forma, mi intensión no fue faltarle el respeto.**

 _Qué tonto ahora ella me tiene miedo, es difícil dejar el pasado atrás, este no se puede borrar pensó tristemente el katzekage_

 **No importa Hinata Hyuga, Ya no soy igual a antes, no te acecinare** dijo con tristeza en sus ojos 

Hinata pudo apreciar esta, ya que era la misma de Naruto a ser despreciado y la misma que ella veía en el espejo de su pieza, al esconderse allí para no recibir el desprecio que desprendían los ojos del anciano del clan, ni la decepción de su padre, entonces sintió como se le quebrajaba el alma, al encontrar en aquellos ojos, el dolor de un niño que anhela la aceptación de los demás y pese a sus esfuerzos solo recibe rechazos

Acercándose unos pasos a él le dijo

 **No es eso, solo que al ser usted el katzekage, supuse una falta grave el no tratarlo con el respeto debido a su estatus, le ruego me disculpe, termino con una reverencia**

Pero los ojos de Gaara no cambiaban, solo se les agregaba un sentimiento de duda

Asique la chica se armó de valor y acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente le dijo

 **Katzekage Sama yo no sé lo que le suceda, pero si me permite le quiero decir, que usted no me da miedo, se que ha cambiado a como era en los exámenes Chunin sus ojos lo demuestran, ha dejado la oscuridad atrás y aunque sea un camino difícil, a elegido el correcto, termino algo avergonzada**

 _Que es esto, porque sus palabras me alegran de esta manera, ¿será la sinceridades en sus ojos? ¿O quizás que me haya dicho, lo que he querido escuchar hace tanto?_

 **-Gracias te pido disculpas yo a ti, pues no he respondido a tu llamado y te he enredado en mis líos**

 **\- No se preocupe, a veces es conveniente exteriorizar lo que sentimos, para ir avanzando**


End file.
